The present invention relates to a device and method for identifying modules used in graphics industry machines, such as folders, gatherers, printing presses and stitchers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,653 discloses a system for address initialization of generic nodes in a distributed command and control system for a transportation system and a related method. A distance is determined from the control unit to each node and a specific address is assigned to the node based on the relative location of the node.